1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to resonators having a plurality of vibrating arms attached to a base such as, for example, piezoelectric quartz crystal tuning forks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Piezoelectric devices such as piezoelectric resonators that vibrate in a flexural mode are widely used in time keeping devices, mobile communications devices, and many other types of consumer electronics equipment. As the need for miniaturizing these devices increases, so does the need for miniaturizing the piezoelectric resonators housed therein. However, in many of the conventional designs, as the piezoelectric resonators are miniaturized, in particular, as the base portions of the piezoelectric resonators are shortened, vibrations radiating from the vibrating arms can flow or leak to the base mounting portion of the resonators, potentially reducing the quality factor (Q) of the resonator and potentially increasing the series resistance of the resonator. Accordingly, there is a need for manufacturing a highly miniaturized piezoelectric resonator with a high quality factor (Q), a small series resistance (Rm), and a high level of structural stability.